1. Field of the Invention
In an effort to hasten and streamline, and make easier, the sealing of envelopes with water activated glue flaps, or the application of liquid glue to a non-glued envelope flap; several solutions and styles of mechanisms have been developed. The use of sponges, moistened rolllerballs, wicks, brushes, pads, and spray nozzles, have been proposed to accomplish moistening of envelope flaps.
This present invention is the only envelope mister-sprayer in this field that utilizes an adjustable synchronous mechanism that allows movement of the two arms containing spray nozzles, to move to align on different shaped, different angled symmetric envelope flaps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This style of mechanism (spray system) is an improvement over existing mechanisms that moisten or seal envelopes, or other material, that use sponges, brushes, roller balls, or other existing systems.
A spray system does not receive a glue build-up from the material to be moistened or sealed. This invention is also much faster, sealing, moistening or gluing an envelope then the existing before mentioned devices.
This invention also uses less energy of the operator, leading to greater productivity.
It adjusts for different lengths and shapes of envelope flaps, which previous sealers do not do.
This invention is cleaner and more sanitary than other style envelope sealers, since bacteria can grow on: the glue build up, in and on the material of: Sponges, brushes, wicks, roller-balls, or any other material contact system. This invention also provides greater sealing, since there is no glue lost, due to a contact system. With a spray system 100% of the glue stays on the envelope, or material to be sprayed. If a liquid adhesive is used, then no loss to build up on a sponge, brush, wick--and no need to replace these items when they wear out. Sponge, wick, brush, or similar systems will need replacing due to wear and glue build-up. This invention does not need to replace parts due to glue build-up or physical contact wear on surface to be glued, or applied to.
This invention adjusts for different shaped envelopes, where as other existing mechanisms do not. And previous relevant inventions only provide for one shape sealing area. Wick, brush, or roller-ball or similar systems, the operator must move the envelope in order to seal. An operator need only place an envelope once, with no movement needed, under the adjustable arms, when utilizing this invention.
This invention loses very little, if any, water or fluid to evaporation to the atmosphere. Where as wick, sponge, brush, or similar systems loose a great deal of water or fluid to the atmosphere; which means more inconvenient replenishing of the fluid reservoir.